don't be a stranger
by rainbowdipNdotz
Summary: 1 New Message from Billy McMahon: Stew you better be balls deep in that Star Wars foreplay right now. Did she go all Princess Leia on you? How Stuart and Neha's relationship progresses. Stuart/Neha. One-Shot. The Internship.


_**Alright kiddos. I cracked. I saw the Internship the past day and it rocked. Quidditch and nerdy references? It's every FanFiction author's dream! And I mean how could you not ship Stuart and Neha?! Between their banter and secretive looks, a new ship immediately formed in my head. Their argument scene has got to be one of my favorite scenes in the movie. So much sexual tension! Alright well this kind of came out of nowhere honestly. It conjured up in my head shortly after the movie, so bear with me.**_

* * *

don't be a stranger

She doesn't like him at first. I mean, who does like him at first?

He's all hipster glasses and beanies and snarky drawl and the type of shit that's like _hey I'm a genius prodigy so I'm going write ambidextrously between these equations just because I'm an asshole and I can._ Not to mention he has an addiction to the little handheld screen of his. And he's always type type typing away on that stupid phone and she really doesn't like his _I'm too cool for this Internship attitude_ and she's always been the kind of girl that never really shuts up so she tells him.

She receives a "you're just some bizarre foreplay slut who likes dick" in return and other various jabs and honestly she's fine with that because she knows the truth and she's the only one who needs to.

.

Until Billy and Nick come along and break down each of their walls and slowly but surely the group of six strangers become a team. Stuart's cool nerd façade gradually fades and she realizes that she comes to really like him. She also comes to realize that Stuart is in fact extremely attractive and spends a lot of her time thinking if his hair is soft underneath that beanie. (She concludes that it probably is.)

Even though they still squabble and quarrel and bicker their heads off but that's their relationship and it suits them.

They land jobs at Google and between the pizza and cheesy 80's music she turns to grin at him. "The Cinderella team takes it all huh?"

His response is engulfing her into a hug and twirling her around.

.

Of course, after their eventful summer the three interns who are actually the appropriate age for interns must go off to complete their senior year at college. She says her goodbyes to Yoyo first and she's really really really proud of him for finally standing up to his mother. He promises her that they'll stay in touch and that he won't pick off his other eyebrow. Stuart gives Yoyo his goodbyes as well and the one-eyebrowed boy skips off to greet his parents. She turns to face Stuart.

"Don't be a stranger okay? Shoot me a text every now and then." She tells him kind of hurriedly, the last thing she wants to do is get rejected. He turns to face her, brown eyes glittering in the sun and a smirk set upon his face.

"I'm not just going to text you, I'm going to come up and visit you." He smiles at her kind of softly, and she really likes the way his hair droops down in front of his forehead.

She sends him a genuine smile in return, eyelashes fluttering. "I'd like that."

.

And he in fact does text her. Quite often actually. She'll be at the library working quantum physics equations absentmindedly and his name will pop up on her phone. It's mostly bickering and poking fun at each other but she likes that. He keeps her on her toes and she bites back. He even calls now and then and eventually it leads to Skyping. He's still constantly on his phone type type typing away and even though it's not as often as he used to be on it but she still huffs in frustration because his attention isn't on her.

She's not really the type to be pining for boys' attention but Stuart's different. He's intelligent, cynical, sarcastic, and even charming at times and she really just wants to take off his beanies and run her hands through his hair while her lips run over his.

She doesn't really know what this "thing" they have going on even is but she sure as hell knows she doesn't want it to end.

She's not experienced with boys. Despite her countless hours reading explicit anime Fanfiction she's really as clueless and sexually frustrated as every teen out there.

She barely even counts her first kiss. It was part of a stupid Spin the Bottle/7 Minutes In Heaven game at the ripe young age of 14 where some douche bag kid named Mikey Fallon spun and it happened to land on her. He pushed her into the closet and shoved his tongue down her throat and awkwardly palmed her breasts. He tasted like cinnamon that was far too overbearing and smelled like the cheap Axe you got from Wal-Mart.

But Stuart gives her butterflies and she squirms in her seat every time he catches his lip in between his teeth when he concentrates. The teasing banter and the smart mouthing is honestly the best part of her day and she hopes that it's the best part of his too.

.

One day when they're Skyping he keeps type type typing away on his phone and she gets so frustrated she finally snaps.

"What the hell do you even do on there Stuart?! What is so god damn important about your phone?"

She blows a piece of hair out of her face in frustration and Stuart simply laughs at her.

He grins at her cheekily and says, "You look cute when you're mad."

She blushes because that's the first time he's been so openly flirty and she wills for her cheeks not to flush because she's not some 16-year-old schoolgirl who will blush at every single subtle thing an attractive boy says to her.

She plays it off cool and rolls her eyes. "Stop trying to change the subject. Now, tell me."

"Ooh feisty Neha. What makes you think you need to know?" He glances up from the phone and looks into the webcam, and she feels as if his eyes are staring right through her.

She shifts in her seat.

She brushes it off and gives a little scoff, "You know staring at a small cellular screen for too long will burn out your eyes and eventually decompose your brain. Guess you won't be a genius prodigy for much longer huh?" She adds a smirk for good measure.

He narrows his eyes and finally sets his phone down. "Fine, have it your way. So how bout you entertain me, huh?" It comes out 10x more suggestive than intended and she raises her eyebrow.

She feels a sudden surge of confidence and simply shrugs. "Fine. Help me pick out an outfit for the formal tomorrow."

He throws his head back and groans because he hates girly shit like that but suddenly he hears shuffling and his head snaps back up.

She's pulling the Stanford t-shirt over her head to reveal a lacy black bra and he swears his jaw hits his desk.

It takes a moment for his mouth to function again but his eyes stay glued to the screen.

"Neha?! What the fuck are you doing?"

Her head turns up to look at the screen and her big brown eyes are looking up at him innocently. "What? I'm showing you my dress options."

He hopes to God he's not drooling.

She starts to slip off her sweat pants to reveal matching black lace panties and _Jesus Christ his pants are tightening abnormally fast_. She turns around and her hips sway as she walks to her closet, pulling a two dresses out; a curve hugging red dress and a little black one.

He's holding on to his pen so tightly it might just snap in half.

As she slips on the first dress, the red one, she asks innocently, "So about that visit... when did you say you were coming again?"

She reaches for the zipper, slowly zipping it up.

He licks his lips. "Anytime you want me to, in fact, I'd love to be there right now..."

She giggles. "Yeah, you know, I could really use your help zipping and unzipping," her tone playful.

He grips his pen even harder.

She smoothes the fabric out, and takes her hair out of the messy bun, her dark waves cascading down her back.

She does a slow twirl, and runs her hands through her hair.

"What do you think about this one?"

He groans. "You're going to be the death of me."

She simply smirks and reaches for the zipper, slowly shimmering out of her dress. His eyes never leave the screen. She hangs it back up and slips the little black dress on. She zips it up, and her eyes light up when she realizes she has a killer pair of red stilettos for this outfit.

She goes to retrieve them and she realizes she's not visible in the screen when Stuart is desperately asking, "Neha? Neha? Where'd you go?"

She giggles at his eagerness.

She slips on the heels and puts on some red lipstick for good measure. Her heels click on the floor as she walks towards her laptop and Stuart's jaw drops even lower if possible.

"What about this one?"

She struts in a line, posing.

She looks like a goddess. The red lipstick accentuates her mocha skin and the heels make her legs look miles long. The little black dress hugs her every curve, accentuating her breasts and the curve of her bottom.

After a moment of silence, Stuart finally speaks. "Jesus Christ, wear that. Always wear that. I can't- oh my god."

She grins devilishly. "Always wear this? Hmm.. I don't know. If you were here with me right now I'm not sure I'd want it on right now."

He immediately reaches for his phone.

She almost screams at him because she practically almost got fucking naked on camera for him and he's STILL more interested in his phone but he quickly types on his keyboard and says, "It's a 55 minute drive from Berkeley to Stanford but it's currently one in the morning and I'll give the cab driver a 20 dollar tip if he can get me there in 30."

He looks up at the screen and smirks. "I'll be at your dorm in 35. Keep that dress on."

She blinks and nods.

He ends the Skype call abruptly and she laughs at his eagerness and quickly goes to straighten out her room.

She's quite unsure what to do since her sexual experiences are close to none so she figures she'll light some candles to set the mood. She lathers lotion all over her legs and arms and spritzes Pure Seduction on her wrists and neck.

The wait feels like an eternity until she hears a knock on her door and she glances at the clock, which reads 1:33 and giggles while she opens the door.

The door swings open to reveal Stuart in a button down and jeans, a beanie over his head and his glasses perched on his nose. His brown eyes are lustful and rake up and down her body and she nearly loses her shit when he licks his lips.

They stand inches apart, tension thick in the air. His gaze drops down to her lips before she mumbles "oh, fuck it" and grabs him by the collar and crushes her lips against his, red lipstick smearing all over his lips. He tastes like sweet mint and smells like laundry straight out of the dryer and she likes it so much better than cinnamon and Axe.

His hands reach down to her waist and rest against the curve of her ass when he suddenly picks her up and her legs automatically wrap around his waist, desperate for friction.

They land on the bed, tongues in a battle for dominance. The room fills with heavy gasps and moans. He trails his kisses down to her neck and he's quickly kissing, biting, sucking, nibbling everything that he can.

Her hands find her way to his head and she tugs the beanie off and throws it across the room, her hands burrowing into his soft hair, tugging and moaning when he finds an especially sweet spot on her neck. His glasses are slipping off his nose and she takes off those as well and they find a spot next to the beanie.

His hands are everywhere, leaving tingling sensations in their absence; tangled in her hair, caressing her breasts, squeezing her ass, trailing down her stomach. Her hands reach for the buttons on his shirt, craftily unbuttoning each button before throwing it off.

His skin is tanned and his muscle is surprisingly toned. She flips him over onto his back and straddles him. She kisses the tanned skin and paths her kisses lower and lower until she reaches the very top of his pants. She licks all the way from in between his pelvic bones to the top of his chest.

She smirks seductively, eyes twinkling when her lips find them attached to his again. He pulls apart for a split second and grins, "God, you're one kinky mother fucker."

She winks and he flips her back over and pins her wrists to the bed, and she gasps at his dominance and roughness. He tugs her red dress off and throws it on the growing pile of clothes. "I really like you in that dress, but I think I like you better without it." His voice sounds rough and she thinks it couldn't be sexier.

He kisses the top of her breasts and unhooks her bra with ease. And the whole time she's wondering _god isn't he supposed to be nerdy and inexperienced like me and for a slight moment she wonders if this is why he spends so much time on his phone_ but her thoughts trail off when he finds a sensitive spot.

His lips attach to her nipple, sucking and nibbling. She groans and grinds her hips into his. He lets out a moan. He switches his attention to the next nipple, pinching the other. His hands sneak lower and lower and he rubs her clit through he soaked panties.

She squirms and moans loudly. "God, you're just fucking dripping for me aren't you?" He whispers huskily and she feels 15 times more turned on at this side of Stuart.

His fingers hook onto her panties and he slides them off. His thumb is back rubbing on her clit and his slips a finger into her, pumping teasingly slowly. "God, you're so tight. So fucking wet and tight for me."

Her volume of moaning increases and he adds a second finger, increasing speed and thumb still heavy on her clit. He fucks her with his fingers so hard that she slips over the edge within 5 minutes and her eyes roll back into her head and she's panting and moaning and she lets out a little shriek when she cums.

She kisses him so hard it feels bruising and her hands quickly find their way to his belt buckle. She drags his jeans off and palms his dick through his boxers, rubbing teasingly while kissing his neck.

She nibbles on his ear and whispers, "What do you want to do Stewart? Do you want to fuck my mouth? Do you?" She practically purrs and he swears he almost cums right then and there.

Her kisses trail down and she slips off his boxers with ease. She takes his member in her hand and holy shit it is way bigger than she had expected. She licks it from the base to the tip and he grips the sheets tightly. She focuses on the head and licks at that until she deep throats the whole member and Stuart lets out a strangled "Fuck, Jesus Christ" at that.

Her head bobs up and down and she sucks and licks and hums until he's grunting out curses and gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles turn white and she tastes the salty cum in her mouth and swallows.

He pulls her back up and kisses her, too turned on to care about the taste of himself on her tongue. They continue to kiss passionately, and she grinds up against him. He pulls away, and looks at her for a long second, and she kind of wants to hide from his intense gaze.

He kisses her softly. "You're beautiful, I hope you know that." He smiles a kind of smile that seems just for her, in way that she can't quite decipher.

He looks at her eyes for certainty, "Are you sure?" She nods and assures him with a kiss, because hell, she really likes Stuart and she trusts him. He slips the condom on, and eases into her. It's painful, but he's going carefully slow, and pressing kisses to every inch of skin he can find.

He intertwines their hands together and gazes into her eyes and she feels like they're making love. The pain starts to subside and turns into ecstasy and she encourages him to go faster.

His thrusts get rougher and quicker and it feels so fucking good, she flips them over and she rides him and he meets her bounces in between with his thrusts and his hands grip on to her hips and they feel like they're on fire and she's never experienced a feeling so great.

He flips them back over and whispers dirty things into her ear and god damn she loves it when he takes control. With one more deep thrust he pinches her clit and she orgasms with a scream while he cums with a grunt.

They fall back on her bed sweaty and exhausted but she cuddles up to him and he pulls the sheets over them and wraps his arm around her, pressing kisses into her hairline.

She's the first to speak.

"That was fucking amazing." She states, breathless.

He chuckles, "My words exactly."

He turns to face her, suddenly serious. "Neha, I hope you know that this just wasn't some booty call or one night stand for me. I really like you. I've liked you since you've uttered your first snarky comeback to me. And, I've wanted you to be my girlfriend for a while. But I've always wanted to ask you in person, and I was definitely not expecting this to happen but hey, I'm not complaining." He cheekily grins and she playfully slaps his chest.

His mouth falls in fake shock, "What? I was minding my own business until someone decided to do a little strip tease on Skype." He teases, and she rolls her eyes.

He takes a breath, serious once again.

"But... will you be my girlfriend? And I know it's not really common to ask that after you've had sex with the person but hey, we've always been the farthest thing from normal, haven't we?" He sounds nervous, and that makes it that much more endearing.

She laughs, and pecks his lips. "Yes, I'd love to."

He does a little fist pump in the air and she bursts out laughing at his clichéd 80's movie move.  
She smiles at him, and asks, "Hey wait, isn't it a bit unprofessional to date your future co-worker?"

He kisses her once more and smiles.

"I don't think it'll be a problem, Billy and Nick basically slapped me over the head every day for not having the balls to ask you out during the Internship program."

She grins and snuggles closer to him.

.

_1 New Message from Nick Campbell:_

**Stewie?! Did you finally grow a pair and ask her out?**

_1 New Message from Billy McMahon:_

**Stew you better be balls deep in that Star Wars foreplay right now. Did she go all Princess Leia on you?**

_1 New Message from Nick Campbell:_

**Billy! That's not how you approach it with kids these days. You're supposed to tell them to use protection, don't get herpes, and make sure they don't end up in a cameo on 16 & Pregnant.**

_1 New Message from Billy McMahon:_

**Fine. Stuart, use protection… when you get balls deep when she's in her slutty Princess Leia outfit. Zam! Good luck kid. ;)**

.

Stuart rolls his eyes and sets his phone down, smiling at the dark skinned girl sleeping quietly next to him.

_fin._


End file.
